


Barry B. Bensons Bitch Club

by Bugkun



Category: Bee Movie (2007), presidential
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Vore, bee vore, jaw hinging, obama is smexy reptilian man, public schooling at its best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugkun/pseuds/Bugkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hitler thrust himself around the pole for the hundredth time that night, he felt the hundreds of pairs of eyes on him. The way they stared made his nethers tingle, his dick already straining against the tight leather of his booty shorts, his nipples pushing against his matching leather bralette. 

Two hands in particular stood out against the mass of yearning onlookers in the pulsing mob, his lovers and fellow world leaders, he could hardly contain himself the bulge In his pants suddenly flaring to life!

Taking no time Putin slung Donald's large fat body over his ripped, toned shoulders. He vaulted , landing onstage near the still seductively swinging Hitler. They began to grind against the leader of the Aryan race, soon Putin began to undress 

" where do you want me Addy?" he whispered coyly into Hitlers ear, the man shivered at the nickname as he blushed at Putin's bold statement 

"I vant it _Putin_ my mouth" 

Putin angrilly rammed his huge dong Down Hitlers throat as Donald took him dry from behind, they erratically thrust in and out of the man.as they neared completion Donald hoarsley shouted 

"I-I can feel it, I can feel, AMERICA BECOMING GREAT AGAIN" as he climaxed, the climax so powerful he shifted to his true form. The American Bald Eagle.

** Jizz and dollar bills where flying everywhere- And I mean literally everywhere- as Hitler cried out in ecstasy, his lovers releasing into his tight heat. **

* * *

 

 


	2. Barry Bensons Bitch Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with this hell

**Barry Bensons Bitch Club**

* * *

Obama caressed the beautiful bee's face, looking deeply into his eyes he whispered.

"Barry, give me your Barry D. Benson, Quickly!"

Barry couldn't hold back! He shoved his hot stinger into Obama's tight butthole, thrusting in and out of the tight warmth.

"O-Obama!" He shouted "Plea- pl- Aah, give me your honey!" He moaned smexily into the presidents ear, he quickened his pace drawing closer to his hot bee climax.

"AAHHH!" He screamed as he released into Obama's tight heat.

Obama only chuckled,

"Oh Barry, you're so quick, I'm still not satisfied yet...' He smiled slyly unhinging his jaw like a giant snake. He swallowed the bee, moaning seductively as his throat bulged like a snake that had just eaten a rat- but In a hot way.

"Oh Barry, You should know I need to be satisfied..." He snickered


End file.
